


Recruit's Character Analysis

by marshalofthesovietunion (orphan_account)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Character Analysis, Drugs, Feelings, Memes, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marshalofthesovietunion
Summary: The Recruit shares what he thinks of some of the operators to his parents.





	Recruit's Character Analysis

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't happy with the first version, so I cleaned it up.

Recipient(s): Mom and Dad

From: [REDACTED BY CENSOR]

RE: Some of _eccentric_ pals

 

Hey Mom, Hey Dad! So, I got your email asking about the guys at my post and I'll first tell you about the more out there operators before we get to the more normal(?) ones. Taina (she likes being called “Caveira”) often makes herself out as a evil genius but literally everyone else views her as a psychopath. Mostly she tortures action figures demanding they tell her where the “Communist scum” are hiding. She seems to have thing for Buck but it’s unconfirmed. Kapkan, actual name is Maxim, likes making weird traps (trip wires, bear traps etc.) and is probably hiding a shrine to traps (which are gay) somewhere in his room. Bandit's a drug dealer. We know this because traces of white powder are found on his stuff. He also had a strongbox that I and a few others lock-picked once which had more cash in it than I have in my wallet. Then you have Eliza, who's a pretty big cunt. She swears a bunch and punches alot. Apparently her parents in Israel call her to bring up awkward childhood memories to embarrass her in front of us. It's pretty fun to piss her off because her face will go deep red and she'll throw anything in arms reach at us. Finally, there's Vigil. He doesn't tell anybody his name and refuses to talk about anything. That's what I can recall right now. See you on leave! (: 

 

Your kid, [REDACTED BY CENSOR] 


End file.
